The Birthday....and then some
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: It's Heero's Birthday, but he never has told anyone his birthdate, so he finds out that his secret love...found out!!
1. Default Chapter

The Birthday and then Some

Gundam Pilot 01, Heero Yuy, had just finished repairing his gundam when he heard a shrill voice from the other side of one of many, Winner mansions.

"Heero!!!???!!" The braided baka, Duo Maxwell called. 

Mad because he wasn't able to admire his work, he turned to meet the violet eyed, deathscythe pilot, "What now???" he asked.

"Well,"Duo began, "You know that well out in front?"

"Ya, now what about it??" Heero snapped. 

"Quatre kinda...fell in it"

Heero began to follow Duo out to the front door muttering something about braids, knives and blonde hair dye. 

As he and Duo approached the door, Duo let Heero pass him. Heero flung open the door, startled by a huge "SURPRISE!" from a rather large crowd including Sally, Noin, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, Hilde, Relena and many others. 

"W...wha...wha????" Was all Heero could say.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei started forward, one of them holding a small rectangular box. 

"Happy Birthday Heero!" They said quietly.

'My Birthday?' Heero thought.::Flashback:: (and this is Heero thinking) I was young, maybe 6...or 7. It was my birthday. My parents were going to throw a party. I woke up alone, they had gone to make reservations at Peter Pipers Pizza. About two hours later, I got a call, my parents had died. My Aunt came over, "Heero." She had said over and over again. She said I cried too much, that I was getting soft. She sent me off to boot camp. At the age of 6! That's how I ended up with Doctor J. ::End Flashback:: 

Heero was jerked back to reality. Trowa took the package from Wufei and handed/tossed it at Heero, "Here ya go! Happy Birthday!" Trowa said. Heero sat down on the steps and put the box next to him. He began thinking 'How did they know it was my birthday? Duo...did I tell my secret love? No I couldn't have".

After everyone had left the party, and went home, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were gathered in the living room.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Heero asked them. 

The three gundam pilots all said, "Duo."

"Where is he?" Heero demanded.

"He went to his room," Wufei replied. 

Heero turned and started walking up the stairs. HE was just about to knock on Duo's door when he heard stifled noises...like crying sounds. He pushed the door open. The room was pitch black.

"Duo??" Heero asked into the now quiet room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Duo stood up suddenly and turned around. BY the way he was standing, Heero could tell he was drunk and had been crying. 

"He...Hee-chan?" Duo asked, as he fainted. 

Heero pulled him onto the bed occupying the whole room, unaware of what Duo had called him. He grabbed a damp washcloth, and a thermometer. Duo had a fever.102 degrees. Heero placed the washcloth over Duo's forehead.

Duo stirred. 

"Hee..Hee-chan? That you?" Duo murmured. 

"Yeah it's me now go to----------"Heero froze, "What did you call me?"

"Oh shit!" Duo responded.

"What the Fuck is going on Duo??" Heero asked, "Duo, explain!"

And Duo did exactly that, "Heero," he started,"Ai shiteru. I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but that doesn't change how I feel." Duo finished.

Heero thought for a moment. Then got up and went to his own room. Thirty minutes later, he returned. He handed Duo a small piece of computer paper and kissed him slightly on the head. He left.

Duo opened the note from his loved one:

Duo,

I have loved ever since I the day I laid my eyes on yours. That long braid always made me crazy. There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather be with than you.

Love, 

Heero Yuy

P.S.) How did you know it was my birthday?

Meanwhile, back in Heero's room, he began unwrapping the gift from the four other pilots. He gasped.it was a picture of them all together...he looked at Duo (in the picture) and noticed that he was looking at him. Heero put the picture on his night stand. The was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Heero said.

"J," Duo started, "He told me everything about you. He said then he tried to give you a cake at the age of 8 you kicked it against the wall, I loved you more, the more I knew."

"Duo..I...Ai Shiteru!" Heero hugged Duo. Then kissed him deeply. (Gomen ^_^;;;; I got a lil carried away!)

"Me too, Heero, me too!" 

Second Chapter coming soon!


	2. A Midnight Stalker... Dead!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, etc. Although that'd be pretty cool if I did….There would be no such thing as Hilde OR Relena….Muahahahaha!!

A Midnight Stalker.... Dead

Heero had just gotten out the shower when the doorbell rang. Grabbing a towel, he walked to the front door and opened it just enough to where he could see whoever was on the other side.

"Hello, my darling little pet!" A rather pissed Relena said through clenched teeth.

'Oh Great....' Heero thought to himself, "Hi Relena," He said, "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong! You little...heathen!!" She said holding up a letter. "I found this is your mailbox!" 

"Relena, why have you been going through my mail??" he asked taking the envelope from her grasp. 'God Dammit!' Heero thought 'Shit! It's from Duo! And she actually read it!' He quickly pulled the letter out of the torn envelope and read it;

My little Hee-chan,

Meet me at our *special* place! See you there! 

Love,

Your Shi-chan

He was talking about the Winner mansion, where they first confessed their love to each other. Heero looked up at Relena.

"Well you are not going!" she shouted at him, "This has to be some sick, cruel joke! And to believe...that you are gay?!?!?!" she finished rather loudly. 

He was about to slam the door in her face when she stuck her foot in the door.

"Relena, this is my house! Now leave! Before I call the cops!" He yelled. By this time a rather large crowd gathered outside the house. Relena turned to leave then screamed, "AAAAGGHHHHHHHH!! I will not stand for this! (A.N: I demand a recount!! ....oops wrong story!!) She left as quickly as she arrived.

Heero was was about to shut the door but walked out and said, "Shows over folks! Nothing here to see." He turned and walked in making a point to slam the door. 

Meanwhile back at Duos house, himself, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were in living room watching Loony Tunes, when the phone rang. Duo answered (Of course...it's his house!!) 

"Hello, this is house of death, Shinigami here, sup?" he asked.

"Heero?" he asked in a softer voice no one would hear. "Yea....uh huh... o shit! You're kidding?" he said then hung up after some yea, oks, and buts. 

The other pilots were looking at him now.

"Who was that, onna?" Wufei asked.

"Look Wu-man, just because I have a braid sure in hell don't mean I am an onna!" Duo replied.

"Doesn't mean you're not either!" Wufei muttered.

"Well anyhoo, that was Heero..." Duo said.

"And what did he want??" Trowa asked.

"Um nothing really... I'm just gonna go and get some...cheese? Ya some cheese!" He said and grabbed his keys and left. Considering that there was a pound and a half of cheese on the coffee table, the guys knew something was up, so...they followed. 

Duo got to Heero's house in five minutes flat. He rang the doorbell and Heero opened the door and pulled Duo in. Heero pulled him in for a long kiss. Duo was in the process of removing his jacket, but remembered his real reason for being there. Unhappy to break the kiss, he pulled away. Heero only looked at him. 

"..." said Duo.

"..." replied Heero.

"...?" asked Duo.

"...!" Heero responded. 

"Anyways you sounded upset on the phone...was she really that bad?" Duo questioned.

"Worse than what you're thinking! She announced my sexuality to the whole neighborhood! Do you know how many offers I have gotten in the last 5 minutes???" He replied.

"How many koi-bito?" 

Heero gave him the Glare-o-death (TM)

Meanwhile, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were sneaking in through the computer room window.(Or what was supposed to be the computer room.) They creeped around into the hallway where they caught a glance of Duo leaning in to kiss Heero. Trowa was in front, so he turned away and pretended to gag. He leaned back just in time to see Duo coming towards the hallway!! Quatre pulled the others into a room that looked empty, and quickly but silently closed the door. 

They looked around the room, it was completely bare. Wufei noticed a small shoebox in a corner of the room. He opened it and inside was all the letters Duo had written to Heero in the past few months. Love letters!! They were all signed Love Duo or Your Koi, Duo or your one and only, Duo!! But worse...one was even signed: your love slave, Duo. Now it was Wufei's turn to gag, only, he wasn't pretending.

"Well, well, well..." said a voice from the door, "Look what we have hear...." It was Heero. He pulled out his gun. (from obviously no where...or from his sub-space pocket...)

"Lemme guess," started Quatre, "Omao o Korosu??" 

Wufei rolled his eyes. Duo walked in the door and gasped at the letters Wufei was holding. Wufei tried to drop them innocently, but Duo had already caught him. And Heero realized what was going on . 

"What do you think we should do about this?" Heero whispered to Duo.

"I have no clue," Duo responded, "How much do you think they know?"

"More than enough!" Heero said, much louder now.

"Wh...what are you going to do to us?" Quatre asked.

Duo started laughing...."Absolutely nothing!" 

"Huh?" Trowa asked, "We sneaked into your house, invaded your privacy, and read your mail and your not going to do anything??" he finished. 

Wufei hit him...."You baka!!" he said under his breath.

"You...!," Heero yelled pointing at them, "Leave.... NOW!"

All three of them ran out of the house as fast as hamsters on a power trip. (another words, as fast as they could.)

Meanwhile, at Relena's hideout/makeup room, she was attempting to plot against Heero. 

"I'm going to show that..Heero Yuy! I'm going to hit him where it really hurts (*cough cough*) MUAHAHAHAHAHAH----*cough cough* (lol) 

There was a knock on the door and in a innocent voice Relena said. "Come in!!"

"Miss Relena," said a voice of one of many of Relena's servants, "A package has arrived for you!" 

"Bring it in please." Relena responded.

"Miss Relena, it is much too big to fit in here!" He reasoned.

'Could it be?' Relena thought to herself, 'my human tracker?' She quietly followed her servant out of the room and into the ballroom. Relena got five other servants to take it into her room. Once there she opened it.

She laughed with delight. She had gotten the planters a few days earlier and put one on Heero's sportscoat when she snuck in to spy earlier.

She set up the device in a corner of the room and turned it on. He was still at his house, which would give her more than enough time...

She pulled out her green cloak and black wig then got out her non-prescription black contacts. 

Back at Heero's house...

Duo had already left and Heero was preparing to leave for the Winner mansion. He was just about to grab his leather jacket but decided to go with the blue sportscoat instead (the one with the tracker on it) He got on his motorcycle and drove off. Little did he know, Relena was hot on his tail.

Heero arrived at the mansion at approximately 11:50 and 45 seconds. He slowly walked up to the door. Relena had parked a few blocks down and was walking along the sidewalk rather fast, in fear of getting kidnapped. (Too late) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as someone covered her mouth and started bashing her head in with a large rock. But no one was around to hear her.

Duo was already inside. He was in his old room. He could still remember telling Heero he loved him for the first time. 

Heero pushed open the front door and closed it behind him. He then walked up to Duo's room and knocked. 

"Come in!!" He heard Duo said.

"Fancy meeting you hear...." said Heero softly. 

Duo stood up, "Ai shiteru Hee-chan!"

Heero hugged Duo, "Ai Shiteru" He said in between yawns. It had been a long day for them. Heero sat down on Duo's bed and Duo sat down on Heero's lap. Heero slowly leant back and they fell asleep that way.

The next day, Relena Peacecraft was found dead in the middle of a forest. She was beaten to death by several blows to the head....

Chapter 3 coming soon!!


End file.
